Ricochets
by Zakath Nath
Summary: Severus est parti du mauvais pied avec Lily. Comment leur amitié a-t-elle vraiment démarré?


**Disclaimer :** l'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating : **K

**Ricochets**

Severus Rogue contemplait la rivière bouillonnante d'un air morne. Il commençait à avoir faim. Il avait sauté le petit déjeuner et le repas de midi et rentrer chez lui pour le goûter tenait de la plaisanterie. En ce moment, son père n'avait pas de travail et il était d'une humeur de dogue. Son père était également d'une humeur de dogue quand il avait du travail mais Severus le voyait beaucoup moins durant ces périodes.

Le jeune garçon saisit un caillou qui trainait à sa portée et le lança dans l'eau avec mauvaise humeur, ressassant encore une fois son échec du jour précédent. Il avait imaginé cet instant tellement de fois ! Lui, annonçant à la fille – Lily – qu'elle était une sorcière ! Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'elle ne soit pas ravie et curieuse et ne lui demande pas plus de renseignements. Il avait raté son entrée, bien sûr, il n'avait pas voulu être aussi brusque mais il avait attendu tellement longtemps le moment idéal pour l'aborder. Tout n'était pas de sa faute, en tout cas. La Moldue, Pétunia, ou un prénom idiot de ce genre, avait immédiatement monté Lily contre lui. Maintenant, il devrait attendre d'être à Poudlard, deux longues années, pour fréquenter d'autres enfants sorciers. Et là-bas, Lily ne voudrait sans doute pas lui parler. Elle aurait l'embarras du choix pour se faire des amis, tout le monde voudrait la fréquenter car elle était tellement jolie et douée et elle n'aurait aucune raison de trainer avec quelqu'un comme lui. Severus lança un nouveau caillou d'un geste rageur.

« Si tu essaies de faire des ricochets, tu t'y prends comme une savate. »

Lily se tenait à un mètre de lui, les bras croisés, un petit sourire sur le visage. Severus eut un tel sursaut qu'il faillit basculer dans l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus agressive que prévu.

Mais quel crétin ! Une chance inespérée se présentait et il allait encore faire mauvaise impression. Heureusement, Lily n'eut pas l'air de mal le prendre.

« Je cherchais l'Impasse du Tisseur. Pétunia avait dit que c'était du côté de la rivière, alors…

- Elle ne t'a pas dit aussi que c'était très mal fréquenté ? Tu ne devrais pas traîner par ici.

- En fait, c'est toi que je cherchais. Comme je ne savais pas si tu allais souvent à l'aire de jeu, je suis venu fouiner. »

Severus sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Lily avait décidé d'elle-même de le revoir ! Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Et si c'était une blague ? Peut-être sa sœur Pétunia ou des amies de Lily étaient cachées plus loin, prêtes à se moquer de lui s'il racontait des choses qui leur paraîtraient complètement délirantes ? Les Moldus de l'école s'étaient souvent moqués de lui pendant la brève période où il était allé en classe.

« J'ai profité du fait que ma famille soit partie faire les courses pour venir ici, poursuivit Lily sans remarquer le changement d'expression de Severus. J'ai repensé à tout ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois. Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire. Je n'ai pas l'air d'une sorcière ! Mais je fais des choses bizarres. Je ne connais personne d'autre qui sache faire des choses pareilles et même si en général ça m'amuse je voudrais savoir… Pourquoi je suis différente. Alors si tu as une bonne explication… »

Severus de son côté n'était toujours pas certain de ne pas être la victime d'une farce mais combien d'occasions de parler à Lily se présenteraient ? Il avait droit à une nouvelle chance, cette fois-ci il ne devait pas commettre d'impair.

« Je ne mens pas ! Tu es une sorcière. Les sorcières ne sont pas maléfiques. Il y en a de toutes sortes, et des sorciers aussi. Les sorcières ne sont pas comme dans les bouquins moldus avec un nez crochu et des vêtements noirs et ensorcelant les gens innocents. »

Severus s'interrompit. Il avait un nez crochu et sa mère avait tout de la vilaine sorcière de bouquins moldus, quand il y pensait.

« Ça veut dire quoi, « moldu » ?, demanda Lily. Tu as aussi traité Pétunia de moldue.

- Ce n'était pas une insulte, se défendit Rogue, c'est un fait. C'est une Moldue. Ça veut juste dire qu'elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. Toute ta famille doit être moldue, non ?

- Oui, je pense. Mes parents ne savent pas du tout comment je fais tous ces trucs même s'ils trouvent ça plutôt amusants. Ils ne veulent pas que je les fasse en public, c'est tout.

- Ils ont raison, approuva Severus, surpris d'autant de sagesse de la part de simples moldus. Le monde sorcier est caché et les Moldus ne doivent pas connaître notre existence. Il y a des exceptions bien sûr, quand un sorcier nait dans une famille moldue, comme c'est ton cas, ou quand il y a un mariage entre un sorcier et une Moldue, ou l'inverse. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Voilà une exception dont il se serait bien passé.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne te moques pas de moi ? dit Lily, soudain méfiante. Pétunia m'a dit que tu racontais n'importe quoi et que les sorciers n'existaient pas. Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas de la magie, si tu es un sorcier ? »

Severus hésita. Faire de la magie de façon consciente, sans baguette et sans avoir suivi de cours était très rare. C'était le signe de pouvoirs très puissants. Qu'une sorcière de son âge aussi puissante habite si près de chez lui devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose. Il avait déjà fait de la magie de façon consciente, lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas systématique. Il avait réussi à faire léviter une pile de livres, une fois. Quand il l'avait fièrement annoncé à sa mère, celle-ci lui avait sèchement demandé de le prouver et il n'avait pas réussi à renouveler l'exploit sous son regard scrutateur. Sa mère lui avait dit d'arrêter de faire son intéressant et de débarrasser le plancher, après cet échec. Il n'était pas certain d'être plus performant devant Lily, mais qui ne tentait rien…

Il ramassa au hasard un caillou irrégulier à ses pieds.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il faut pour faire des ricochets, hein ? Et l'eau doit être beaucoup plus calme aussi, non ? » demanda-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

« Bon, alors regarde. »

Severus lança le caillou dans l'eau. Il ne fit que trois rebonds avant de couler à pic. Severus espérait plus mais c'était déjà bien. Lily ne pouvait pas nier que ce n'était pas naturel. Elle regardait l'endroit où la pierre avait disparu, fascinée.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- En me concentrant. Ce n'est pas facile. Juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard – c'est une école de sorciers, tu iras toi aussi, tu vas voir – on achète une baguette magique, c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour faire de la magie.

- Comment on s'inscrit dans cette école ? Qu'est-ce qu'on y apprend ? Il y a beaucoup de sorciers là-bas ? »

Severus était ravi du flot de questions qui sortaient de la bouche de Lily. Enfin, quelque chose tournait comme il l'avait espéré.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour l'inscription. C'est automatique, dès ta naissance. Ne me demande pas comment ça marche, Poudlard est un lieu magique extrêmement puissant. Je pense que même les profs qui y travaillent depuis des décennies ne savent pas tout dessus. On y apprend toutes sortes de choses. Les sortilèges, la métamorphose, les potions, comment voler sur des balais. Tu recevras ta lettre d'admission quand tu auras onze ans. Je ne sais pas combien il y a de sorciers. Il y a beaucoup moins de sorciers que de moldus, ça c'est sûr.

- Onze ans ! Mais ça fait encore deux bonnes années à attendre, c'est trop long ! »

Toute méfiance semblait avoir quittée Lily. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer tout cela, devait-elle se dire. Et il était rassuré d'apprendre qu'elle avait le même âge que lui. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr jusqu'à présent. Ils pourraient être dans la même classe ! Severus se sentit soudain vaciller. Son ventre vide ajouté à l'effort qu'il avait fourni pour son tour de magie avait un prix.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Lily d'un air inquiet.

Severus fit la grimace. On lui avait déjà posé la question sur le même ton. Son institutrice, après quelques semaines d'école. Severus avait prétendu que oui oui, tout allait bien, mais l'institutrice n'avait pas eu l'air de le croire et quelques jours plus tard, des gens étaient passés à la maison poser des questions. Sa mère leur avait lancé un sortilège de confusion et ils n'étaient plus revenus mais Severus n'était plus retourné à l'école après ça. Sa mère avait dit que désormais, il serait éduqué entièrement à domicile. Il ne voulait pas que Lily se fasse lancer un sortilège de confusion, elle aussi.

« Bien sûr que ça va, » marmonna-t-il.

Lily le regardait toujours les sourcils froncés, puis elle se détendit.

« Et si tu venais chez moi ? Il reste du gâteau au chocolat et on sera mieux là-bas, tu pourras tout me dire sur les sorciers et Poudlard. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle commença à remonter le long de la berge.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne veux pas déranger !

- Je t'ai dit que mes parents étaient sortis. De toute façon ils disent toujours que je peux amener mes amis à la maison quand je veux. »

Severus n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Elle venait de dire qu'il était un de ses amis ? Rapidement, il lui emboita le pas, son manteau trop grand lui battant les mollets. Sa mère ne serait peut-être pas très contente qu'il aille chez des Moldus, en dépit, ou parce qu'elle en avait épousé un elle-même. Mais Lily était une sorcière. Et puis ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas comme si sa mère s'intéressait à la façon dont il meublait ses journées.

Bientôt, ils quittèrent les alentours de l'Impasse du Tisseur et ses maisons lépreuses, dépassèrent l'aire de jeux déserte et se retrouvèrent dans une rue aux demeures pimpantes et aux jardins bien ordonnés et identiques. Lily ouvrit la porte du n°7. Severus hésita un peu avant de lui emboiter le pas à l'intérieur. La maison n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne. Elle était beaucoup plus lumineuse, un peu trop de l'avis de Severus, et très propre. Pas de canettes qui trainaient. La seule chose qu'il trouvait vraiment moins bien que chez lui était que seuls quelques livres de poche traînaient sur les étagères. Pas comparable avec la bibliothèque pleine d'ouvrages aux couvertures sombres et mystérieuses de sa mère.

Lily était déjà dans la cuisine et disposait deux grosses tranches de gâteau sur des assiettes. Severus essaya de ne pas dévorer sa part trop goulument, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien !

« Alors, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur la magie ! » exigea Lily quand elle eut fini de manger.

Severus ne savait pas par où commencer. Il parla de la séparation entre les mondes sorciers et moldus, du décret sur le secret magique et du Ministère. Il allait aborder à nouveau Poudlard quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et peu après un homme d'âge moyen pénétra dans la cuisine, des paquets sous le bras.

« Bonjour, fit-il avec un sourire. Qui es-tu, toi ? Huckleberry Finn ? »

Severus se tassa sur sa chaise. De qui parlait le père de Lily ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Lily prit immédiatement les choses en main.

« C'est Severus Rogue ! C'est mon nouvel ami et il fait de la magie, comme moi ! Mais on ne doit pas le dire à tout le monde, c'est un secret. »

Mr Evans écarquilla un peu les yeux.

« C'est très intéressant », dit-il, légèrement dubitatif.

Dans un grand brouhaha, la mère et la sœur de Lily entrèrent à leur tour. Pétunia se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là, protesta-t-elle. Comment tu as pu le laisser entrer ?

- J'invite qui je veux, rétorqua Lily.

- Les filles, calmez-vous, dit Mrs Evans. Pétunia, sois polie avec les invités. Lily, ne parle pas à ta sœur sur ce ton. »

Severus se leva, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir rester maintenant que tous ces Moldus étaient dans la pièce. Les parents de Lily n'avaient pas l'air méchants, mais Pétunia…

« Je dois rentrer », dit-il précipitamment.

Après tout, c'était vrai. Il devrait bien rentrer chez lui avant la tombée de la nuit. Ses parents se fichaient de savoir où il trainait pendant la journée, mais il avait intérêt à être là pour préparer le dîner s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis.

Lily eut l'air déçu.

« Déjà ? Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard incisif en direction de Pétunia, qui avait l'air furieuse. Pourquoi pas demain ?

- D'accord ! Au revoir ! »

Une fois dehors, la maison de Lily fut vite derrière lui. Severus marchait d'un pas léger. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver. Lily ne lui avait pas seulement adressé la parole, c'est elle qui était venue le chercher. Et maintenant, elle était prête à écouter tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Elle avait même dit qu'ils étaient amis. C'était le passage le plus incroyable. Il n'avait encore jamais eu d'amis. Lily avait été gentille avec lui. Jusque-là, le terme n'avait pas évoqué grand-chose pour lui, c'était bien trop abstrait mais il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il lui avait toujours paru que la gentillesse devait être une forme de niaiserie mais Lily n'était pas niaise, il n'y avait qu'à voir comme elle avait répondu à Pétunia. Cela le rassurait un peu également. Pétunia ne pourrait pas les empêcher de se voir. Bientôt, Lily préférerait être avec lui plutôt qu'avec elle et c'était normal. Il était un sorcier, il faisait partie de son vrai monde, pas Pétunia.

Un sourire satisfait sur son visage mince, Severus accéléra le pas. Il ne pensait plus à la mauvaise humeur de son père, à celle probable de sa mère quand elle rentrerait du travail et aux disputes probables qui en découleraient. Il allait revoir Lily dès le lendemain et le reste n'avait pas grande importance.

FIN


End file.
